Mistletoe
by Angel Spirit
Summary: Sometimes things happen for a reason one sees things that aren’t really what they seem to be. Kouji catches Takuya and his twin brother in a rather intimate position one can only guess what the outcome will be. To bad Kouji didn't see the mistletoe. Takou


Disclaimer: The muses would like to let everyone know that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon…just the plot of the fic.

Author's Notes: Yay! The revised edition of Mistletoe! Hopefully this one is a little better then the last version since everything is all spelled right (at least, last time I checked…LOL!) and I fixed a few minor things. This has got to be one of the _shortest_ Takouji stories that I've ever written…LOL. I seem to have taking a liking to writing long chapter ones that I can't seem to update these days… ((Looks sheepish)) it'll happen, I swear! I had a lot of editing to do…like…this fic…for example. When I looked at it I shuddered at how bad it was…but then again, I DID write this one shot with a broken finger (on my right hand) so that explains a bit of the reason behind some of the mistakes in this hmm…??? This has also got to be the shortest Author's Note from me…double LOL. I _do_ have to explain something though…originally when I first wrote and brought out this fic, I was still a fairly new writer and wasn't sure on how I wanted to develop some of the Frontier characters for my own personal gain-Kouichi definitely being one of them since we only got to know him so little in season 04 (pity, because I adored Kouichi-not as much as Kouji but he's still up there in my fav's now-and would've really liked to have seen more of him and gotten to know him better) and I wasn't sure of how I wanted him to be in any of my fics-this one was a test drive. I'm not fond of how I have him in this fic, but like I said, it was a test and made me realize I like him the way I have him in my other fics, like Confessions for example. I'll definitely give this fic kudos for helping me figure out things like that…

So enjoy the revised version of this story…right in time for the Holidays… (I've got remarkable timing, don't I?-Grins.)

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi…if you're not a fan of male/male pairings or the pairings listed below do feel free to hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page and leave me in peace.

Story Rating: PG

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, hints of Kouichi/Junpei

Time Setting: Christmas-same year that they went to the Digital World

Status: One-shot, completed/revised. 

Summary: Sometimes things happen for a reason…sometimes one sees things that aren't really what they seem to be. When Kouji catches his secret crush Takuya and his twin brother in a rather intimate position…well…one can only guess what the outcome will be. Too bad Kouji didn't see the mistletoe…can Takuya fix things before it's too late???

**Mistletoe**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

Fourteen-year old Kouji Minamoto gave a sigh as he opened the front door to his house and walked into nothing but empty silence…an empty silence that he was rather grateful for as it had been a rather long and excruciating day. Taking off his shoes and heading into the kitchen, he placed his bags onto the counter and found a note from his stepmother on the fridge.

_Kouji-_

_Your father and I have gone Christmas shopping and don't plan to be back until later. Hope you had fun shopping with Kouichi and your mother this morning... Don't forget that Takuya's Christmas party is tonight at 6pm...Your father and I will be arriving late...but Takuya called and said that he wanted help decorating so he said you could go early if you'd like and that is just fine with the two of us if you want to go. See you then._

_Mom and Dad_

Kouji nibbled softly on his lower lip as he remembered Takuya's Christmas party, and mentally felt like smacking himself-and hurting Kouichi as his twin had forgotten to remind him about it that morning. How could he have forgotten? The goggle-wearing brunette had only been ecstatic enough when he'd been handing out the invitations to the Digi Destined at school earlier that week. It made him feel rather glad that he had gotten his Christmas shopping done early...he had picked up a few things when he'd gone out with his twin and Tomoko earlier that morning, so now all he really had to do was wrap his gifts.

Which, suddenly he didn't feel like doing.

Suddenly he started contemplating whether or not he wanted to go over to Takuya's apartment early...or at all…call it intuition but Kouji had a feeling that something _bad_ was going to happen at this party-more then likely to _him_.

See, Kouji had a slight problem...and that problem...was Takuya. It wasn't really a bad problem if you looked at it just right-but if you looked at it wrong, then it was a BIG problem. And that problem was that even though Kouji had been best friends with Takuya since their adventures in the Digital World...he wished that it was more of a friendship. For the more time Kouji spent with Takuya, the more he wanted the brunette for more then a friend.

He wasn't sure when it had started...and he didn't care. But he found out today that he had two other problems added onto his own. One- that his twin seemed to think very highly of Takuya (much more then Kouji wished his twin to think) and two-Takuya seemed to be constantly flirting with Izumi from time to time-making Kouji feel ill every time he did it in front of him. Even though (much to Kouji's horror), she always seemed to be watching either him self or Kouichi with the same interest that Takuya had for her...it was all nothing but a _big_ mess-hormones rampaging throughout their small group really. But something Kouichi had told Kouji this morning, made him realize that if he didn't act soon, he might loose Takuya...or at least never have him for anything more then a friend.

Kouji shut his eyes for a moment and clung tightly to the counter. Now he knew he had no choice but to go to the party...and hopefully get their early enough so that he had some alone time with Takuya...hopefully enough time to finally muster up the courage he needed to tell the brunette how he really felt...and then it'd be done and over with. Either Takuya felt the same way back, or he'd be rejected by him. Whichever happened, at least Kouji would _know_. He only hoped that he wouldn't destroy their good friendship...which was one of the reasons why Kouji had never intended to let out his secret in the first place.

But now he had to...

Opening his eyes, Kouji grabbed the two bags from the counter and headed up the stairs to his room. He had started wrapping a few of the gifts that he had last night, so he had the supplies needed to finish the job. His problem was that he had trouble concentrating. And he started wondering if he had gotten the right gift for Takuya…doubt starting to fill his mind and make him feel uneasy about his choice.

His eyes flickered from where he was wrapping Kouichi's present, to where Takuya's lay next to it...and picked up the photo album that he had gotten a few weeks ago. Kouji had thought that the present would be perfect...yes; it was a photo album...but not an empty one. Kouji had taken the time to collect pictures from Izumi, Junpei, Kouichi, and even Tomoki of some of the outings and other weekend stuff that they'd done together...and put them in the album...with room to spare so that Takuya could add more pictures in, as Kouji was sure that there were bound to be many more.

As Kouji flipped through the album, he started to blush a little as he realized how many pictures there were of him and Takuya together...as though the other Digi Destined had left a hint in the album...and that caused Kouji to frown a little bit.

True, there were a few pictures of everyone together...one taken when they had gone on a picnic earlier that fall, they'd all bunched up together as they had asked a stranger jogging along if he'd mind taking the picture-he'd only smiled and agreed to do so without a problem. The other photo was when they'd gone to the amusement park for a Halloween festival and had managed to somehow fit all six of them in one of those small photo booths. Izumi had managed to blow a few of the pictures up to three by four's and five by seven's, and had also given Kouji the smaller ones that resembled actual film size. But now as Kouji glanced through it he saw that many of the pictures that had been given to him were just of him and Takuya alone...there were a couple with him and Kouichi, but otherwise then that...

Kouji sighed and shut the book frantically debating with him self...he couldn't change his gift now, it was too late now. Alongside next to the photo album was a small, silver chain. Kouji wore the same one around his neck that had a silver ring with blue flames around the inside and out. He had gotten Takuya almost the same ring...except that his had red flames instead of blue. Kouji had remembered how much Takuya had liked the ring when Kouji had first gotten it...and had made an effort to remember the place he had gotten it. Which had gone out of business when Kouji had went to get one for Takuya's Christmas present...it had taken Kouji days to finally find a place that sold the same type of rings...he'd walked past the store window to see one with the red flames-an almost exact replica of the one Kouji had. Without hesitation-or even a thought on the price, which luckily hadn't been much more then what he'd bought for his own ring-he'd gone in and bought it.

And now while he wasn't really having second thoughts on that part of the gift...

The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts, and he got up to get it, stretching his legs and painfully realizing that his left foot had fallen asleep. Stumbling to the phone extension in the hall, he managed to pick it up before the answering machine got it, and was surprised to hear Izumi on the other end. He raised an eyebrow at her cheerful greeting...she never, if very rarely called him...and it made him suddenly wonder what she was up too as he said hello.

"Hey Kouji, I'm glad I caught you! Look, I was just calling to make sure that you were going to Takuya's Christmas party tonight...you _are_ going, aren't you?" She chirped a hint of anxiety behind her cheerful voice and Kouji sighed softly to him self. Now he had no choice...if he told Izumi that he was going to go then he'd have to go. But that was a good thing...that meant that he couldn't chicken out last minute and decide not to go.

"Yeah...I'm going...is that all you want to know?" Kouji asked cautiously, his suspicion rising even more at Izumi's hesitant answer.

"Um...I uh...yeah actually…but...oh, hey by the way, Takuya told me that you might want a ride or something. I don't think he wanted you to walk over there at that time of night...um...since we kind of live close by each other, do you want a ride or something?" Kouji sighed again and closed his eyes as he put a hand over them, thinking of how impossible Izumi could be sometimes. He didn't really want to reject Izumi now...but it was just the way she was sounding that made it seem like she was actually interested in him. And while she was a good friend, that's all he wanted to be-good friends.

_Evil, rampaging hormones…_Kouji thought to him self once more, before managing to answer Izumi's question in a voice that didn't sound like he was agitated with the girl.

"Look, Izumi...don't bother, I walk a few blocks and then hop the subway to get to Takuya's place...it's no big deal, really. I can get there in ten minutes from here...don't worry about it." He heard Izumi sigh, and he was surprised to find himself fidgeting.

"Um...by the way, thanks for all those pictures you managed to get for that photo album I'm giving to Takuya..." Kouji managed to stammer out, and when Izumi spoke next, it sounded like she was smiling. It made Kouji feel a little more comfortable talking to her at least…

"You're welcome! Oh, you want to know my favorite one in there?" Izumi asked, and before Kouji could catch himself, he found himself nodding.

"Yeah...sure, which one is it?"

"There's one in there that was taken during one of the sleep overs that we had...I remember waking up early and finding you and Takuya cuddled up next to each other in your sleeping bags. You two practically had your arms around one another...it was too cute!" Izumi giggled a little, and Kouji found him self blushing, wondering why she had to pick that photo, of all of them!

But it also made him realize, that Izumi would probably not judge him too harshly once he admitted his feelings to Takuya. In fact, he might even gain her as a shoulder to cry on if things went bad. The thought made him relax slightly, thinking that.

"Uh...thanks..." Kouji murmured, and Izumi laughed that bright, bubbly laughter of hers again and Kouji shook his head with a small smile.

"No problem! Are you sure about that ride?" She asked cheerfully, and Kouji nodded again as his right hand clenched the phone cord.

"Positive...besides, I think that Takuya wanted me over a little earlier so I could help him decorate and stuff." Izumi giggled softly again, and Kouji found him self raising an eye brow at how odd Izumi was acting. It wasn't like her to be so…so…_giggly _and…just…well…more _girlish_ then she usually was.

"All right...oh and hey, Kouji?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck tonight...I'll see you later." They said goodbye and hung up...making Kouji ponder over what Izumi had just said. It sounded like all she'd called for was to see if he had wanted a ride...but what was the deal with the picture? He hadn't even planned on putting that one in the photo album…

He headed back to his room and continued wrapping gifts, saving Takuya's for last. When Kouji finally got to it, he placed the ring/chain in a box and wrapped that separate from the photo album. But before he wrapped the photo album, he took the picture that Izumi had been talking about and decided last minute to put it in the very back of the photo album. He only hoped that he had made the right choice by putting that in…Takuya had never seen the picture...when Kouji had seen it, he'd begged Izumi not to show it to anyone. Eventually, Izumi had given in with enough of his pleading and begging…telling him with one of her bold smiles that he was being pathetic-but Kouji had never been so relieved. He finished wrapping the gifts and placed them in a paper bag that he'd use to carry them over to Takuya's. Now all he had to do was wait...

**BREAK**

Kouji made it to Takuya's place right in time...in truth it had actually taken him almost a half an hour to get there because one of the subways trains had been late...otherwise than that, since he had left early he figured that there should be plenty of time for him to be alone with Takuya.

He was in the elevator when his cell phone rang, and he picked it up, not expecting it to be who it was when he checked the caller ID. 

"Hey…Kouji…" Kouji felt his eyebrows raise at the rather strange greeting.

"Junpei…?" Kouji asked, wondering why the other brunette called him-like Izumi, he rarely called.

"Um...because I wanted to um...uh...ah, jeeze..." Junpei muttered, obviously not knowing what to say.

"Listen, make it quick, whatever you need to talk to me about because I'm almost at Takuya's and I've really got to talk with him about something before the party starts later." It was partially true...well, actually mostly true. And he didn't want to stand out in the cold talking to Junpei, of all people. That was when Junpei seemed to get his confidence.

"I called to warn you about something actually..." Though Junpei still sounded nervous, Kouji felt his stomach drop.

"Warn me about what? Come on Junpei, I don't have all day!" Kouji muttered, as the elevator opened and Kouji shifted the bag he carried with him so that he could hold it more comfortably as he headed toward Takuya's apartment.

"Um...that...someone else...might also be there and that you...might be too...late and I...ugh, I can't say anymore! Just...don't kill him, okay Kouji?" With that, Junpei hung up, leaving behind a very perplexed looking Kouji.

"What in the world was that all about?" The dark haired teen muttered to him self as he adjusted his scarf before continuing on down the hallway. He had gotten to the last door on the floor-Takuya's apartment that he lived in with his family-and saw the note attached to it in Takuya's messy writing.

_If you're here to help decorate-or just early for the party and want to help decorate (get the hint?!?)-don't bother knocking, come on in!  
_

Kouji grinned as he shifted the weight in the bag and managed to get a hold of the doorknob and gave it a slight twist so the door clicked and opened.

What Kouji saw next froze his body and mind...and quite nearly froze his heart. He didn't remember much what happened afterward...all he remembered was what he _saw_; and the panicked expression on Takuya's face when the brunette finally realized that Kouji was standing in the doorway to his apartment watching it all.

In the hallway, coat and scarf still on, was Kouichi...

And Kouji had just caught him kissing Takuya…and Takuya, if he wasn't mistaken, had been kissing him _back. _

Kouji didn't remember dropping the bag that he'd used to carry the presents he had for everyone for the gift exchange...he didn't remember turning around and fleeing, despite Takuya calling his name wanting him to return back.

What he _did_ remember was running. He took the stairs, knowing he didn't have the time or patience for the elevator at the moment…all he cared about was getting _away_.

Was it just his imagination, or did he hear Takuya calling his name? Did he hear Takuya's footsteps following his own, or did he just hoped that Takuya was following him?

Maybe it was because he wasn't paying attention...or maybe it was because of sheer dumb luck, but one point on the staircase, Kouji felt himself trip and fall…and he fell hard. He had only had another staircase to go before the landing, but it was still enough to give him quite a shock and a jolt when he hit the ground below. He landed on his side, feeling the cement tearing into his arm and knocked the wind out of him. For a moment there was darkness...and then three worried voices came back into focus seconds later, and he found Junpei and Izumi standing over him, Izumi kneeling down next to him with worry.

And he found that it _hadn't_ been his imagination. Takuya _had_ been following him, and had managed to catch up with him in time to see him take the fall...and now he was kneeling down next to him like Izumi was, asking him if he was alright his dark brown eyes still holding a bit of fear in them. 

Kouji realized he was angry as he tried to pull himself up and winced when he looked down to see the right sleeve of the long black sleeved shirt he was wearing torn, the skin seriously scraped and bleeding underneath it.

"Kouji...?" He turned his head toward Takuya, and frowned. Had the fall truly knocked him senseless, or did Takuya actually looked really worried? Maybe even both...

Kouji winced as his head started to throb-feeling a painful headache coming on-and he waved Junpei and Izumi off, who both stood slowly as they sent worried glances at one another.

"Kouji...I...need to explain...I-" But Kouji cut Takuya off with a sharp gesture.

"There's nothing to explain! I just caught you kissing my twin...my _brother_…" He seethed, but Takuya shook his head, looking frustrated with the whole situation, not understanding why Kouji wasn't listening to him.

"No Kouji! I wasn't kissing him! He kissed me, and there was a mistletoe right about us…Kouichi did it right before you walked in! He arrived a few minutes before and I thought it was you! I _wanted_ it to be you!" Kouji's eyes flared angrily for a moment, as he decided whether or not Takuya was telling the truth. But before he could say anything, the clearing of a voice brought everyone's attention to the stairs, as Kouichi stood there, looking quite embarrassed and ready to go…and also relieved that Kouji was all right after the fall he'd taken as he remembered taking his own fall during a flight of stairs earlier that year, that had ended completely differently.

"I...Kouji, he's telling the truth...it was my fault...not Takuya's...I'm sorry..." Kouji sank back down to the ground, eyes closed as the world started spinning before him. It was too confusing...just from the comments Kouichi had said this morning about Takuya, and from the way Kouji had been watching his twin's actions around the lovable brunette, had caused him to worry. But, he had never _ever_ thought that in a million years something like this would've happened. Kouji didn't know what to do or say...should he forgive his twin...or hate his guts forever?

"I...don't..." Kouji muttered as he sat up slowly again, cradling his right, injured arm.

"If you don't believe me Kouji, ask Junpei...I...told him what I was going to do and he warned me against it. I knew that Takuya was planning on putting that mistletoe right above the doorway right before you came in so that he could kiss you-Izumi had been talking about it earlier and I…I guess…I was jealous and…wanted…oh, I don't _know _what I wanted anymore. I made a stupid mistake and somehow Junpei had figured out that something was going on between you and Takuya before I did...I think he called to warn you...and now I wished that none of this had happened. Kouji, it was an accident...I swear..." When Kouji looked back into Takuya's eyes, he saw that the brunette looked to be on the verge of tears. And Kouji closed his eyes again as he thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"It's over...it's okay...I...think." Kouji said slowly as he tried to get up and swayed a bit. Takuya held onto him as he rose with him, looking at him with concern.

"Let's get you back upstairs and cleaned up...and we'll take care of that arm. But this time I think we'll take the elevator." Takuya said, and the other's nodded as they understood and started hiking up the stairs, while Takuya led a still stunned Kouji to the elevator.

Once the doors slid shut and the two teens had some privacy, Takuya turned towards Kouji, and sighed.

"I didn't want that to happen...I really didn't...I had no idea it was going to happen! But you want to know something?" Takuya murmured, and Kouji just looked at him still cradling his right arm.

"What?" He finally mumbled, and looked away from Takuya...but Takuya gently turned his face back so that his dark blue gray orbs were staring into his Takuya's brown ones. 

"If I could get one wish this Christmas and have it come true...it would be that I had been kissing you underneath that mistletoe I'd planted, instead of Kouichi." Kouji felt his blood freeze as Takuya reached out and pushed the hold button on the elevator, causing it to come to a halt in between floors. And Kouji shivered in anticipation...what exactly was Takuya planning?

"Listen...I need to get this off my chest and I wish that I had done it sooner because then this would've never happened. I love you...and no one else but you. And somehow, after what happened this evening I have the feeling that you feel the same way. We just…got too caught up…and couldn't tell each other." Kouji sighed...and nodded.

"Yeah...I..._do_…love you I mean. I've noticed I've had feelings for you since I rescued you guys when I first got my spirit…I just never had the courage to tell you...and only recently have I realized exactly what those feelings really _are. _I feel like such a coward for not telling you earlier...but I was afraid that if I did, then you might've hated me-and I liked the strong friendship that we had and didn't want to loose it. I don't think I could stand loosing you." Kouji finally admitted, realizing that suddenly it felt good, getting it all off his chest. He looked at Takuya, who was smiling…and Kouji shuddered as the brunette placed a gentle hand on his cheek, tracing his cheekbone with his fingertips before he pushed back some strands of hair that had fallen into Kouji's face when he'd taken his trip down the stairs. 

"Good...then I think that we are in the right place at the right time to do..._this_." With that said, Takuya leaned in and kissed Kouji lightly...the kiss grew as Kouji responded back. The two departed when they were finally out of breath, and then Takuya-now grinning from ear to ear-pointed up to the ceiling of the elevator, and when Kouji looked up, he smirked and shook his head.

"Mistletoe." Takuya said, chuckling and to Kouji's surprise he found himself laughing along with the brunette as he pushed the button for the elevator to continue.

When it opened onto Takuya's floor, the two boys were holding hands-Takuya holding Kouji's left once since his right was injured...and Kouji was leaning into Takuya as they made their way into the apartment.

After entering, they found Junpei and Izumi trying to comfort a distraught Kouichi, who glanced up immediately as the other two boys came in...And Takuya had the courage to raise the hand that still held Kouji's, and grin. Junpei and Izumi just smiled-as though they knew all along...but when Kouji's dark blue gray orbs met with his twin's own set of dark blue gray one's, there was a look of doubt.

And then ever so slowly, Kouji nodded at his twin, and Koichi smiled-relieved that he had been forgiven for his mistake. 

"Hey...you know instead of just sitting there, you guys _could _start decorating...there's stuff in the boxes over by the counter...mom went out shopping for some food and other stuff with Shinya so they won't be back for awhile. Junpei, there's a pile of CD's over there...put something on that's not corny Christmas music, and Kouji and I will be back in a few minutes." Kouji started protesting as Takuya dragged him to the bathroom, but Takuya would hear nothing of it.

"We've got to get that arm cleaned up and bandaged...and when I'm satisfied you've got no other injuries from that fall, then we'll go out and join them." The brunette grinned as he got out the first aid kit from underneath the bathroom sink and Kouji shook his head.

"It's fine..." He said, trying to get up from where he was sitting on the edge of the bath tub, but Takuya gently pushed him back down.

"No, it's not fine! This is my fault...now hold still, this might sting a bit..."

**BREAK**

Takuya was right...it _had_ stung…_badly_. And despite Kouji's hisses and efforts to get away, Takuya still managed to do what he'd set out to do and had Kouji's arm wrapped and bandages surprisingly quick, despite Kouji's protests. The kiss Takuya had given him in the end though, finally allowed Kouji to completely relax and Takuya smirked at this.

"Why didn't I do this in the first place? You're not struggling _now_." Takuya murmured into Kouji's ear, as he held him and Kouji snorted into his chest.

"Well you're not doing anything to cause me any pain _now_…now kiss me again." All Takuya did was grin.

"Demanding little thing aren't you?" He whispered, once again brushing strands of fallen hair out of Kouji's eyes-eyes that held a hint of mischief to them if Takuya wasn't mistaken.

"You have _no _idea." Kouji murmured, as he initiated the kiss, and Takuya greedily accepted it. They continued their kisses, until Izumi knocked on the bathroom door, demanding to be let in…that they'd been in there long enough and she _really_ had to go. The two teens had only chuckled at this, and Takuya had helped a smirking Kouji up as they let in a frantic looking Izumi-who scowled at them before slamming the door in their faces…

**BREAK**

Kouji soon found that the best part about the whole incident had to be the fact that he got to spend most of the night cuddled up right next to Takuya on the Kanbara's most comfortable couch in their living room, as Takuya had claimed it once they'd walked in-practically pulling Kouji down on top of him. Every once in awhile someone would come by to talk to them for a few minutes, but then they'd drift off to the small crowd in Takuya's apartment once they saw that the two boys weren't really in a mood to talk…and were more content to just stay in each other's arms and stare into one another's eyes like long time lovers. 

It was towards the end of the night, when the people that Takuya-and his parents-had invited, were leaving when the Digi Destined finally decided to exchange gifts and fully enjoy one another's company. Takuya had declared the night an official sleep over, so none of the four teens were going home. Even Shinya joined them, giving Tomoki his present then as well. Takuya grinned at this-he was glad that he had introduced the two of them…he'd had the feeling that they'd get along just fine and now they were practically inseparable friends. 

When it came to giving Takuya his present though, Kouji thought twice and pulled him out of the room to the small balcony that looked out over Shibuya. Even though he was cold from the night's breeze, Kouji knew that he'd rather have Takuya open his gift in private...and apparently the brunette had the same thought as he produced his own gift to Kouji. 

"I want you to open yours first." Kouji insisted, after they debated about opening them together. Finally, Takuya decided to interrupt the sudden uneasy silence that had developed between the two of them, and opened the box containing the ring and silver chain in it, looking extremely excited as he took out the chain so that the ring dangled delicately from it.

"I _so_ badly wanted one of these when I first say yours! But by the time that I decided I wanted to get one the place had gone out of business! Where did you find it?" Kouji shook his head, a grin starting to appear-one that lit up his dark blue gray eyes, making them more blue than gray. 

"I did a _lot _of looking...here..." Gently taking the chain and ring from Takuya, Kouji opened the clasp with ease and placed it around Takuya's neck, letting it hang, and Takuya's grin widened as he took the ring and held it in between his fingers to look it over. 

"Thanks...you know I'll never take it off..._ever_." This caused Kouji to blush...and Takuya knew it for he chuckled and nodded at the gift that Kouji held in his hands.

"It's only fair...open yours before I open the other one you got me...please?" Kouji nodded as he un-wrapped his gift and opened the box...inside was a black zip up the front jacket, and when Kouji took it out he saw the blue and white dragon on the sleeves. For a moment, Kouji wondered why Takuya had gotten him the sweatshirt...and then he remembered, and grinned at Takuya, who looked a little sheepish and even slightly guilty as he shrugged.

"I told you I'd pay you back...I never said with _how_. It's my fault your old one got lost in the first place...so I had Kouichi help me pick this one out...keep on looking in the box though." Kouji did so, and found a set of bandanna's as well...a couple of them matching the sweatshirt, in a maze of silver, blue, and black colors. Kouji grinned. His grin only widened when he saw a gift card at the very bottom, for the music store he liked getting his CD's from. Kouji was impressed…Takuya had done a good job…

His grin disappeared slightly as he thought of the photo album, and softly bit on his lower lip…wishing that he'd gotten Takuya something more. 

"Thanks..." Kouji finally managed to murmur, and Takuya nodded and for a moment the two boys were in complete, satisfied silence…both lost in their thoughts. Kouji's eyes landed on Takuya's gift that was still in his hands-and while he tried to hide the doubt in them, Takuya still managed to see it and he wondered what the problem was. When Takuya's questionable gaze of concern met Kouji's worried one, Kouji found himself looking away and Takuya only smiled gently at him as he started un-wrapping the other gift. When he saw the photo album, his smile grew a little more as he opened it and started to look through the photos, his dark brown eyes starting to sparkle as he fingered some of the pages, his eyes lingering on certain photo's more then others. As he closed it, he put a hand on top of the cover, and looked at Kouji, who was blushing like mad and staring at the ground, not knowing what to say…he couldn't meet Takuya's eyes and he held his breath as Takuya finally spoke. 

"You put a lot of thought into this…I can tell…I can't even _think_ of where you got some of these photo's…I can only imagine…_thank you_. You even left me space to add some more…and I undoubtably believe that there _will_ be more…so much more…" Kouji finally looked up and saw that Takuya really meant what he'd said.

It was one of those 'moments'…one of those moments where things were just _perfect_…and Kouji didn't think that the night could get anymore perfect as Takuya brought him very close, and gently kissed him. Kouji found him self grinning into the kiss as he all but melted into it…a part of him-a small, tiny part-still not believing that this had all really happened.

_I've got to thank Kouichi later on…I'm sure that he still blames him self for what happened earlier, but in the end…in the end, I really got what I wanted for Christmas…things could've turned out a LOT differently if Kouichi hadn't played a part in it. _Kouji thought, closing his eyes as he let Takuya deepen their kiss, enjoying every minute of it. 

The two never saw the sliding door open slowly and quietly...they didn't realize they were being watched until there was an exclamation of how cute they looked together. When Kouji looked toward the sliding doors, he saw their friends standing there, smiles on their faces and a mischievous look in their eyes.

"What are they up to now...?" Takuya wondered out loud softly, and Kouji shrugged...that's when he realized that Kouichi and Junpei were missing from the small group and when he heard a chuckle from behind him, he spun around.

Kouichi was sitting on top of Junpei's shoulders...and he had taken the mistletoe from the entrance of the apartment, and was holding it in one of his hands. 

"Of course you two know the rule of the mistletoe...though I believe that you were already following it!" The older twin declared, an impish look in his eyes as Takuya chuckled.

All Kouji managed, was a playful glare at his twin and Junpei...before Takuya pulled him even _closer_, enveloping him in yet another kiss-this one a bit steamier then the others had been and Kouji had no doubt that Takuya was putting on a show for their friends, who continued cheering them on. Suddenly Kouji realized didn't feel that cold anymore, the wind hardly bothering him. He knew that his friends were cheering from inside, and he heard Junpei and Kouichi exchange high five's...well, they tried to anyway save the fact that Kouichi had toppled down and landed on Junpei...causing both to blush furiously. Kouji and Takuya managed to break apart in time to see that happen-Kouji turning around to watch the spectacle. Kouji knew that he wasn't going to let his slightly older brother forget that one moment anytime soon.

A few minutes later Kouichi and Junpei managed to untangle themselves and moved back into the apartment-Kouichi blushing as Junpei held out his hand to him. Kouichi accepted it, and he turned his head slightly and winked at Takuya and Kouji as they headed in to join the others who were starting to get ready for bed. When they were gone Takuya embraced Kouji from behind and held him tightly-and Kouji leaned back into him, enjoying the comfort.

When Takuya noticed Kouji shivering, he suggested going inside the apartment. And Kouji gave in...finally admitting that he _was_ cold.

Quite some time later-after the Digi Destined had settled down and were slowly falling asleep their soft murmurs of conversation starting to fade, Takuya scooted closer to Kouji. The brunette had noticed a bit earlier that his koi was still shivering a little bit and so Takuya unzipped his own sleeping bag…gesturing into it to get Kouji's attention. 

"Want to share mine? It's big enough for the two of us…and it'll probably be warmer…" Takuya suggested softly-a look of fondness shining in his eyes, and Kouji nodded as he crept stealthily out of his sleeping bag and into Takuya's, sighing happily at the warmth that enveloped him when Takuya started to zip his sleeping back up around the two of them with ease. The dark haired teen snuggled up into Takuya, watching the last of the fire die out in the fireplace, and sighed in pure content, feeling his eyes slowly starting to close.

"You know something...? No matter how many presents I get for Christmas...I'll always remember the best one I got." Takuya murmured, his eyes finally closing as well as he snaked an arm around Kouji's waist-pulling Kouji's lithe body as him as close to him as he possibly could.

"And what's that?" Kouji whispered, feeling his own mind finally drifting off to sleep, looking forward to what tomorrow would be.

There was a small silence, and only when Takuya thought that Kouji was truly asleep, did he gently run a hand through Kouji's hair-taking it out of it's ponytail as he continued to run his fingers through it-causing Kouji to smile.

"_You_…there is no other but _you_." Takuya answered his answer soft and meaningful as he finally started to give into sleep-his fingers still lightly entangled in Kouji's hair.

If Takuya had managed to stay awake, he would've seen the smile on Kouji's face as he opened his eyes, staring at the last remains of the fire as its soft ember light glowed on his face…softly lighting the sparkle that continued to remain in his eyes, long after he'd fallen asleep…

**END**

Ending Note: Heh, so yes, this is one of the first few fics that I brought out-I actually kind of like it a little bit better now that I've fixed it up a little bit-some stuff was added but not a lot-enough to make it feel a _little_ fuller and make me a little happier with it then I currently was. I was thinking I might turn around and do a New Years Eve fic to cover this one as it's kind of left me thinking of a plot I've been wanting to do…have to wait and see though, ne???


End file.
